


Watch You

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Clubbing, M/M, One Shot, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: If Malfoy wanted anonymous, he shouldn't have told Harry who he was.





	Watch You

Harry closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall. The man opened the door and got down to his knees immediately. He stroked Harry slowly at first, taking his time to get him hard, and then when he was ready, rolled the condom on Harry's cock. 

Harry gasped lightly, feeling the lips on him. The mouth was warm, even through the latex. 

He opened his eyes to look down, but of course, the room was dark. That was the point of this anonymous sex club in the Muggle part of town. This is where he came to get his release, to rid the stress of his life, and his hard days. 

"Fuck...I'm close," Harry mumbled and the mouth was gone. He immediately missed the warmth of it. He wanted to get off but he figured the man probably wanted Harry to fuck him, or, suck him off first. 

"How do you...?" Harry asked but the man placed a finger on Harry's mouth to stop him from talking. Could he see anything? Harry had to wonder because how did he find Harry's lips in the dark. And then the man kissed Harry. 

He guided Harry's hands down to his trousers which were now open and Harry stroked the man's cock before the man turned around and pushed his arse against Harry's cock. Harry fumbled in the dark, but managed to find the man's hole which was already lubed. 

It only took one attempt and Harry was successfully inside the man. He'd never gotten this far with someone in the dark before. Usually it was sloppy blow jobs and fumbling around to get each other off. This man hadn't said a word. 

The only thing this man said was in the form of a hiss when Harry found a good rhythm and pressed against his prostate. 

"Yeah? Is it good?" Harry asked, but the man didn't answer, he only pushed back harder, trying to fuck himself on Harry's cock. Soon, Harry discovered he didn't have to do anything, the man was taking care of it all for him. Clearly, he wanted to get fucked, and just needed a cock. 

They came nearly in unison, and when Harry pulled out of the man, he quickly dressed and was out the door, before Harry could even say anything. 

Ten minutes later, Harry was at the bar. He'd taken his time getting his clothes together, and used the loo to clean himself up. 

He was about to order his drink when Malfoy, of all the people, handed Harry a beer. 

"What the fuck?" Harry said, unable to stop himself. He was genuinely surprised to see Draco Malfoy at a Muggle pub, dressed like he belonged there. 

"Figured I'd buy you a drink," Malfoy said casually. 

"Why?" Harry asked. 

"Well, your cock is bigger than I'd imagined," Malfoy said. 

"That was...that was you?" 

"You really like to talk during sex, don't you?" 

Harry scowled. "Sorry if I thought your pleasure was equally important." 

Malfoy shook his head. "Gryffindors." 

"So you knew it was me when you entered the room?" 

Malfoy shrugged. "I like coming here for the anonymous sex rooms but when I saw you heading there, I couldn't stop myself. Didn't think you'd be pants at fucking, but I must admit, you were better than I'd imagined." 

"I didn't really do much," Harry admitted stupidly. "I mean you..." Now was not the time to get all shy, Harry knew, but how could he simply tell Malfoy that what they'd done was pretty hot, and he loved the way Malfoy's body had felt against his? 

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. 

"I mean, would you like to get out of here? Come back to my place and I can...we can do more." 

"Is that so?" Malfoy asked. "What about the anonymous part?" 

Harry laughed. "If you wanted to remain anonymous, Malfoy, you wouldn't have told me it was you who I fucked." 

Malfoy bit his lower lip as he eyes shot down to Harry's lips, and then back at his eyes. Before he could say anything, Harry grabbed Malfoy by the back of his neck and pulled him close. He grazed his lips against Malfoy's and then bit down on Malfoy's lower lip. He tasted sweet like cherries and chocolate. Slightly different from their kiss before in the dark, but familiar at the same time. 

No, Harry wasn't pants at fucking, he knew this. He'd had enough partners to tell him so. What he'd been missing was the right partner. And now since Malfoy was there, and admitted he enjoyed being with Harry too, Harry wanted to explore it. 

"Come on, I wanna watch you while you ride me." 

Malfoy's eyes widened but he didn't answer. 

"Please?" Harry said softly. "I'll beg all night if I have to." 

Malfoy pressed himself against Harry, his hard cock against Harry's thigh, letting him know that he wanted it, just as much as Harry needed it. 

"Okay," said Malfoy. 

"Brilliant," replied Harry.


End file.
